Brace Yourself
by jrfan81
Summary: When Buffy dies again the powers decide to send her to a certain wizard who could use some help. there's a few catches though...
1. Death

alright so this story takes place after buffy ended and angel ended. it is set in the sixth year of HP enjoy.

disclaimer:i do not own anything you may know. they belong to their respective owners. i only own the ideas that i created in the story. don't sue me please you won't get much i'm a poor student. : )

**Chapter 1-Death**

Maybe it's already too late  
To tell if it's luck or if it's fate  
Guiding a vehicle  
That couldn't keep our bodies heading straight  
Where are the answers that we need  
Why has it been so hard to see  
We had to lose ourselves  
To fight our whole lives waiting there

-"Brace Yourself" Dropping Daylight(yes they so rock and caused the name of this story)

Buffy Summers was in the fight of her life. She spun and killed another demon with her sword. "One down" she said spinning to face the rest. "Only a million to go" she said with a sigh attacking the first demon she came to. Soon she had the group down to about a dozen but was exhausted. This was even too much for the experienced slayer. "Come on guys can't just make it easy on me?" she asked and one of the demons attacked her. "I'll take that as a no" She said as she defended against the attack. She fought with him awhile and was beginning to lose. She began to panic as she blocked another attack. She was so not ready to die again. She actually liked her life somewhat and did not want to leave it again. She continued to fight but she knew she was going to lose so when the demon knocked her sword from her hands she was not surprised. The demon drew back his sword and Buffy prepared herself but realized that she could still win. When he attacked Buffy she ducked under his sword and moved towards her own. She didn't realize that the demon had prepared for this and turned to stab her. Buffy looked down at the sword sticking out of her. "Damn, that was so not how this was supposed to go." She said before falling to the floor. The demons cheered as they had done what only a master vampire, a hell god and a human with a gun could do, kill the original slayer.

Angel was standing in his office at the Las Vegas branch of the New Watchers Council, when he felt something be ripped from his soul. He knew what had happened. "Buffy" he whispered. She was dead. He collapsed to the floor in pain. He had only felt this pain three times in his lifetime but all three times she had come back and the pain had gone away. This time he did not know if the pain would go away.

"This cannot be happening" one of the powers that be said as they watched everything. "This was not supposed to happen."

"But it has." One of the other powers said drawing the attention away from the scene below them.

"I can not believe we lost two champions of light in one moment." The first power said.

"Two?" one of the present powers asked.

"Yes, two, we lost the original slayer and her soul mate, Angel." The first power clarified.

"How did we lose the vampire with a soul?" the second power asked.

"We lost him because he is tied to her, he will not want to go on without her. With so few champions left we can not afford this." The first power replied.

"How many are left?" the second power asked.

"There is Angel, his childe, Spike, the second slayer, Faith, a young wizard named Harry Potter and there was the original slayer." The first power replied.

"Why are they champions?" a younger power asked.

"They are champions because they have given up everything for the good of the world, their happiness, those they love and even their lives." The first power explained.

"What are we going to do about this?" someone asked.

"Let's take a look at the timeline before we make any decisions." The second power said. They all watched time pass and what they saw did not make them happy; Deaths, evil taking over, and just badness. The worst was a wizard named Voldemort who would take over the wizarding world and unite the world of darkness and demons with the wizarding one. They would not be able to be stopped.

"This is not good" the first power said. "We need to take out this wizard before he gets that strong.

"But how?" someone asked.

"I have an idea." A new voice said.


	2. Powers

alright, so the two main powers from last chapter are back. first power and second power... aren't i original... this is myidea of the powers so just go along with it. thanks and enjoy.

**Chapter 2- Powers**

A woman with red hair walked into the center of the room. "You are not in energy form" the first power said.

"I know, I never much like it, even after fifteen years. But that's not the point, I have an idea." She replied.

"Go ahead." The first power said.

"Harry Potter is the one that will have to defeat Voldemort." She said.

"But he obviously can't" someone stated.

"He can, Harry just needs a little help is all." She replied.

"How do you know this?" the first power asked.

"When I was human…" she said and everyone gasped. "Yes I was human unlike most of you. Because of what I did in my lifetime, I was asked to be a power. Now, as I was saying, when I was human, I was Lily Potter and Harry was my child."

"Then you must stay out of this, you are too close. You would be wishing to change something if it meant saving him." The second power said.

"If I could have with out consequences I already would have." Lily said. "I will not interfere just listen to my idea, we send Buffy to Harry to help him out."

"Who says she'll want to go? Last time she was brought back she wasn't very happy." Someone commented.

"I know she will because I watched over since she became a slayer. She was happy and did n to want to die. Plus if we give her something she's wanted she'll do it." Lily responded.

"Like what?" the first power asked, worried it would be something drastic.

"A future with her Soul mate." Lily said. Her words were met with silence.

"It would soothe the Vampire and change the timeline." The second power said.

"It would" the first power conceded. "Alright let's start planning this out." And so they began their plans of how they could do this.

"Who wants to talk to them?" the second power asked.

"I will." Lily said.

"And so will I" a new voice said and a man with dark unruly hair stepped up behind Lily.

"What is becoming of us?" the second power muttered, noting that he was also not in energy form.

"I do not like energy form, it seems like it is just a way to show superiority and with all of us being on the same level why do we need to?" the dark haired man said to the first power showing that he'd heard him.

"Very true" the first power conceded. "You two may take this task. Though might I inquire why you would want to be involved?"

"I'm James Potter, her soul mate" he said motioning to Lily. "And Harry's father. He needs to do this and know this slayer is the one to help him" he was met with silence again.

"Very well, you may go now but be careful" the first power said breaking the silence.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"The slayer does not like us very much. Just ask Whistler, the balance demon. He still has not recovered from the last time the two talked." The second power said amusement in his voice clear.

"I'll remember that." James said grabbing Lily's hand and leading her from the room.


	3. Because of you

**hey guys, i gotta say i loved the reviews... made me want to write... but unfortunately life got in the way... but i finally got a chapter done and have another one started so maybe another post soon...**

**thanks to:**

**miss jasadin- yes i am a B/A shipper i never thought Spuffy was good... it was kinda creepy... and i loved writing the powers that be so i'm glad you liked that...**

**Angel-love-buffy- thanks for the review hope you like...**

**KEEP REVIEWIN... i like it...**

**Chapter 3- Because of you**

"Because of you, I never stray to far from the sidewalks

Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you, I find it to trust not only me but everyone around me

Because of you, I am afraid." "Because of you"- Kelly Clarkson

Buffy opened her eyes and groaned. "You just can't let me die can you?" she asked, looking up.

"They don't want to make things to easy for you." A deep voice said. Buffy sat up and looked at him. He had dark unruly hair and hazel eyes. _He's pretty cute_ Buffy thought.

"Yeah cause then I might actually be happy." She replied. The man laughed. "What happened to Whistler? Something bad I hope."

"He still a little traumatized from you're last visit with him. I was asked to come and speak with you because he is not able to come." The man replied.

"Are you a balance demon?" she asked.

"No I am not. I'm one of the Powers that Be" He said. All the anger that Buffy had ever felt towards the Powers began to creep back into her.

"You…" she growled standing up. The man took a step back away from her. "You ruined my life and you thought you could come down here and talk to me with out getting severely hurt?" She was advancing towards him.

"Buffy, we don't always make the rules you know. We have bosses too." The man said retreating.

"So now you're blaming it on someone else." Buffy said laughing bitterly.

"No, I'm just stating the truth and just so you know I was always on your side." He said and this made Buffy stop.

"You were?" she asked.

"Yes, I, along with my soul mate were asked to watch over you and your soul mate. I saw what you two went through and knew that it was not fair. Unfortunately I have little power up there because I am so young compared to the others." The man said.

"How young are you?" Buffy asked.

"In human years I'd be about 36 now. But I've only been a power for the last 15 years." He told her.

"Wow, and here I thought that you were all a bunch of higher powers that had no idea what it was like to be human." Buffy said, her anger leaving quickly.

"Actually" the man cut in. "Most are, I'm one of the few that were actually human. We, being me and my soul mate, were only asked to be powers because of what we did in our lifetimes." Buffy gave him a curious look. "I fought against one of the darkest wizards of all time. I defied him three times and I ended up giving my life to the cause against him." The man said and Buffy believed there was more to the story but wasn't going to press the issue.

"Well since we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Buffy Summers." She said sticking out her hand.

"James Potter." He said shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet the longest living slayer."

"I won't be for long. Now that we activated all the slayers some are bound to surpass me. Plus you know I'm dead so I'm not exactly living anymore." She replied.

"About that…" James started and Buffy interrupted him knowing where he was going.

"You have got to be kidding me. I died for your cause… AGAIN. And you just can't let me rest in peace. You have your slayers. There are plenty of them. Be happy. Granted I didn't want to die this time and I was pretty happy with my life" James took this chance to tell her what they wanted.

"We want you to go back." James said and Buffy opened her mouth to start ranting again but James continued. "But we will give you something in return."

"What could you give me that would make me go back? The only thing that could make me go back would be a future with Angel and we both know that can't happen. The last time it happened he ended up having to give it back." Buffy said and James was shocked. "Yes I remember, even though I wasn't supposed to." Buffy said seeing the look on his face.

"Well what we wanted to give you was a future with Angel." James said after he shook off the shock.

"What? You're kidding right?" Buffy said searching his face for some clue that said he was lying. "You're not kidding are you?"

"No, we really will give you a future with him." James told her truthfully.

"What do I have to do?" Buffy asked and James gave a sigh of relief the hard part was over.

"You have to help a boy named Harry defeat a dark wizard." James told her.

"The same one that killed you?" she asked.

"Yes, he also tried to kill Harry but did not succeed because his mother sacrificed herself for him." James said and began to tell her the whole story. When he was finished Buffy just stood there and stared at him.

"Wow and I thought my life was hard." Buffy said in awe. She closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. When she opened her eyes there was determination in them. "I'll do it. But how am I going to get close to Harry?" she asked.

"That's where the next part of this plan comes in. you are going to have to go as your sixteen year old self." James told her.

"What? You mean I get to like de-age? Will I remember my life?" she asked.

"Yes you will. You will only look 16 not be your 16 year old self. But there is one more thing." James said and Buffy gave him a look to continue. "Well we are going to give you the education that a sixth year witch would have. It would look weird if we didn't."

"No Buffy and magic are no-mixey. I don't do magic. I'm the slayer not a witch." Buffy said panicking.

"The slayer has magical abilities most just don't take the time to learn. Where do you think the prophetic dreams come from?" James told her.

"So I'll be able to do this with out hurting anyone?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, you will" James told her.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." Buffy said.

"Ok," James said and transformed her body into what it was when she was 16.

"Wow," Buffy said. "I have one more question. What do I do about being the slayer? People are bound to recognize the name."

"Don't tell anyone. No one will recognize your name we've made sure of it. Though there may be one loophole. Don't be afraid of it. Embrace it." James said before sending her away in a flash of light. "One down, one to go."


	4. What's the Catch?

**Hey guys next chapter… yay… so I gotta say I was very happy people review… it made me all warm and fuzzy inside and made me want to write some more….**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

Krycek's Immortal Slayer, Just Me Prime, Ralyks, and Susan… you guys rock!

Susan: one of your answers was right. But which one? Just read and find out….

**Chapter 4-What's the Catch?**

"These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just so much that time can not erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all you fears

And I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me."

'My Immortal' Evanescence

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"**Where is he?" Willow Rosenberg asked coming into the lobby,

"In his room where he's been for far too long." One of the slayers said causing Willow to stop in her tracks. She had to control her emotions before speaking.

"He's grieving just as we all are." Willow said, softly.

"I believe what the slayer is trying to say is that he hasn't eaten of anything since we found out. Plus I found him collapsed on the floor before you called, we're worried." Charles Gunn said, trying to stop a fight. The slayer glared at him but said nothing.

"That's why I came out here. I had a feeling something like this would happen." Willow said starting towards the stairs.

"How?" Gunn asked.

"It's happened before." Willow said simply, walking up the stairs.

Angel sat in his room, brooding. The pain hadn't faded but he'd started to get used to it. _As used to it as one can get_ he thought. Angel hadn't been expecting anyone to come up too see him, so when there was a knock on his door he jumped. "Come in," he said. He then became more shocked, if it was possible, when he saw it was Willow standing in the doorway. "Willow?"

"Hey, Angel," she said stepping into the room. Willow winced slightly as she looked at Angel. He looked like shit. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them. He looked as though he hadn't slept or eaten in a couple days. He was paler than normal, also. He looked like someone had ripped his heart out. _Poor Guy_ Willow thought, sadly.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be in Cleveland with your friends?"

"I'm here to make sure you will be ok," Willow said. "And you're my friend too. I'm worried about you. I know how hard it was the last time." Willow looked at him, tears in her eyes and he knew she was in pain too but wanted to help him. She really did consider him a friend. As Angel thought about it, it made sense. Her and Dawn were the only ones that liked him, the others were just tolerating him cause of Buffy. _Buffy…_ the thought made him sad.

Angel did not speak fro a while but when he did; his voice was thick with emotion. "It's worse this time. I know she's not coming back. It makes me want to join her. I don't know if I can go on."

"Angel, Buffy would not want you to do that. She told us the hardest thing to do in life is to live it and she wanted us to live, for her." Willow responded.

"I know, but I don't think that I can do it, this time." Angel said, not meeting Willow's eyes.

"Ok mister, you listen up. You are going to live. Why? Cause I said so. I've got my resolve face on so don't argue with me." Willow said. Angel finally met her eyes and knew she meant it.

"Fine, I will try." He said and Willow grinned, triumphantly.

"Ok, let's go get something to eat. I'm starved after my trip." Willow said and then turned to leave the room only to see a woman with red hair that rivaled Willow's own and had bright green eyes. "Umm… hi who are you?"

"My name is Lily Potter and I need to speak with you." She said looking at Angel.

"Potter… where have I heard that before?" Willow mumbled.

"You've probably heard of my son, Harry." Lily offered.

"That's where I heard it. The coven that helped me after," Willow paused. She didn't want to give away too much. After all she had just me the woman. "My dark time. They said something about a boy named Harry Potter beating a giant snake or something. I thought they were kidding."

"No, they were correct with what they said Harry did win against a giant snake called a basilisk, nasty creature. But that is not why I am here. I need to speak with you Angel, alone." Lily said, glancing at Willow.

"I will talk with you but Willow stays, I'll tell her everything anyways." Angel said and Lily nodded.

"Before I start I need you both to let me talk. Don't interrupt me." Both nodded so Lily continued. "I come from the powers that be." Willow gasped but did not say anything just glared at Lily. "I know that we are not your favorite people… or energies but we come bearing news and an offer." Lily said pausing to wait for the questions she knew would come.

"You're a power?" Willow asked.

"Yes my dear, but I am one of the younger ones. I actually remember what it was like to be human. And before you get too angry, I was on your side all these years but unfortunately I don't have enough pull up there yet." Lily replied and both Willow and Angel nodded.

"What is this news? And the offer?" Angel asked, finally breaking his silence.

"The news will have to wait until James gets here, but we can talk about the offer." Lily responded. "The offer is that we want to make you human."

"What's the catch?" Willow asked and Lily smiled.

"You are a smart one; nothing gets past you I'm sure." She said to Willow. "The catch is that you have to help a boy."

"Help how?" Willow asked, seriously.

"He must help him defeat Voldemort." Lily said Angel's eyes widened when he heard that.

"Voldemort is back?" he asked.

"Yes, he returned about a year ago. He used the boy to return." Lily said.

"The prophesy came to pass then?" he asked.

"For the most part. He's going to need help for the rest of it." Lily told him.

"And I get to be human if I do this. There's no taking it back this time?" Angel asked, bitterness creeping in.

"This time?" Willow asked.

"Yes, you would keep it no matter what." Lily confirmed, ignoring Willow's question, it wasn't her place to say anything.

Angel turned this over in his mind. He wanted to help the boy and if Voldemort won then all would be lost for everyone. And this was kind of his battle. But he did have his responsibilities. Willow seemed to realize his worries.

"Don't worry about us Angel. I've needed to get out of Cleveland for a while now, anyways. It'll be good change for all of us." Willow said smiling. Angel smiled slightly back.

"I'll do it." He said and Lily smiled.

"Good now where is James? I shouldn't have taken this long." Lily said sounding impatient.

"Oh dear lord," Angel said making Willow giggle and tell him he'd been spending too much time with Giles. "No Willow, it's gone" he said and Willow's eyes widened with understanding.

"Are you sure?" she asked, hopeful.

"Yes, it's gone. But how can that be?" Angel wondered, he could see that Willow was doing the same.

"Maybe I can help with that." A male voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to find a man standing there.

"James, it took you long enough." Lily said trying to sound annoyed but failing slightly.

"I know Lils but that girl is a hard person to convince." James said to Lily. He then turned to the other two. "Hello, I'm James Potter, her husband." The others greeted him and introduced themselves, even though he already knew who they were it was nice to meet them in person.

"James here is bringing the news, good news I hope." She said.

"It's good I promise. A friend of yours has decided to help us out. It took some convincing but we finally managed." James said.

"It's Buffy isn't it?" Angel asked.

"Yes it is." James told the vampire.

"I knew it, that's why it's gone away Willow. She's back." Angel told Willow.

"You mean…" Willow said tears forming in her eyes. "Oh goddess."

"Willow," Angel said taking her in his arms. She cried softly against his chest. It was hard for her to take. She had just gotten to the point where she knew her best friend wasn't coming back and now she was back. After a few minutes Willow pulled away.

"I'm ok Angel. I'll be ok" she said more for her benefit than his.

"Why did you bring her back?" Angel asked.

"We want her to help defeat Voldemort." James said.

"So, she'll be doing exactly what I'm gonna do." Angel said.

"Yes, actually you'll be working together." Lily said.

"You never explained how he was going to help." Willow said.

"You're right I didn't." Lily responded. "You will be enrolling in Hogwarts."

"And how am I going to do that? Last time I checked they didn't let anyone over 17 enroll there." Angel questioned.

"Can I tell him?" James asked Lily and she smiled and nodded, amused at her husband excitement. "You will be going as your 16 year old self. And before you ask you will still have all your memories and stuff like that. You will just look 16."

"Wow, I always wondered what you would look like at 16, Angel." Willow commented.

"A lot different I assure you. I'm gonna need a haircut after they are done with me." Angel told her. "I have a question. People are bound to remember me; I mean my family is, was a powerful pureblood family." Angel pointed out.

"Yes we know that. We have made sure of that. The only person who will know who you really are is Buffy. Although there may be one loophole. Like I told Buffy, embrace it. It'll help you along the journey." James replied.

"Of course, so when do I leave?" Angel asked.

"You will leave in two days time. We wanted to give Buffy some time to adjust to Hogwarts. She may have been given the knowledge of a sixth year but she will still be quite shocked at Hogwarts. But I do believe that we could use the help of Miss Rosenberg." Lily said.

"Please call me Willow and I'll do whatever you can to help Buffy and Angel." Willow responded.

"Of course Willow, I need you to write a letter to Albus Dumbledore, and I'll help you write it." Lily said and the two left the room to go write the letter.

"What are we doing in the meantime?" Angel asked James.

"Still got that wand?" James said and the two smirked and Angel went to look for the wand.


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews you guys are really amazing!**

**Special thanks to:**

Slaygal66

Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan

Kyreck's Immortal Slayer

Ralyks

_Ok well I had one reviewer mention pairings…I know that this will be B/A so don't suggest anything with either of them but what about the other characters (Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville…etc) _

**Chapter 5- Welcome To Hogwarts**

"Wake me up inside, I can't wake up

Wake me up inside, save me

Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up

Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up

Before I come undone, save me

Save me from the nothing I've become" 'Bring me to life' Evanescence

Buffy groaned. She had forgotten how much coming back to life hurt. Well, at least she wasn't in a coffin this time. She was stiff and just wanted to sleep but she knew that would not be possible with the fact that the ground was bumpy and slightly wet. She knew she had to move but didn't want to. She could also feel someone powerful standing over her. Her slayer was itching to fight it but she knew she could not do that till she knew if they were the enemy or not. She was in a new world and need to evaluate before she did anything. She cracked her eyes open and saw a teenage boy with dark messy hair and green eyes. He had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead that made Buffy remember who he was. "Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry rolled his eyes slightly as though he got that often. "Yes, I'm Harry." He said. "And you are?"

"Buffy, Buffy Summers." Buffy said staring at him. She sat up and took another look at him. He looked so much like James except his eyes. They were probably his mothers. "You look so much like him. You even sound like him. But your eyes aren't his; they're your mother's right?"

Harry stared at her like she had grown a second head. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"Let's put it this way, I had a brush with death and your father was the one that guided me back to life." Buffy said not lying at all.

"Really?" Harry said, in shock.

"Yeah, nice guy, although I was very crabby when I met him and he probably hated me." Buffy told him and Harry chuckled.

"I'm sure he didn't." Harry said, not really believing that anyone could hate Buffy. He had only known her for a few short minutes and already liked her. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I actually have no clue," Buffy said. "Although I'm thinking I'm at Hogwarts right now aren't I?" she asked.

"Yes you are, are you a student?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm supposed to be, but at the moment everything is a little foggy. You know cause I was asleep and now I'm not." Buffy said, feeling stupid for sounding so unsure.

"Okay," Harry said, slightly confused by her phrasing. "You're American aren't you?"

"Yeah I am." Buffy said, smiling slightly. "It was my wording that gave it away wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." Harry said smiling. "Why don't we go up to the school and have a chat with Professor Dumbledore. He might be able to help."

"Alright, as long as no one asks me to form complete thoughts for a while I should be fine." Buffy said and Harry laughed.

"I'll make sure they know that." Harry said leading her up to the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy stepped into Dumbledore's office nervous as hell. She hoped she didn't screw this up by getting kicked out before she even started. "Harry, what brings you up to my office? Term has just begun. You haven't caused trouble yet, have you?" A man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes, whom Buffy figured was Dumbledore, asked. The way his eyes twinkled showed that he knew Harry wasn't in trouble but had been several times.

"No Professor, I haven't. I found someone outside the school whom I figured you could help." Harry said gesturing towards Buffy who was still standing near the door.

"Come in my dear, I don't bite." Dumbledore joked causing Buffy to smile. _You don't bite, vampires do, werewolves and boys possessed hyenas that ate the principle do._ Buffy thought coming closer. "What is your name my dear?" he asked.

"Buffy Summers," Buffy replied. "And you are? Harry mentioned a name, professor Bumblebee or something." Buffy said purposely butchering his name, and causing Harry to laugh at her.

Dumbledore chuckled. "My name is Albus Dumbledore; I'm the headmaster or Hogwarts." He replied.

"It's a nice place ya got here. I mean, I've read about it but its different seeing it." Buffy said wondering how she knew so much about the school, but then remembered she had the knowledge of a sixth year.

"That it is, now my dear. Now do you know why you are here?" Dumbledore asked but Buffy didn't get the chance to answer because there was a tapping on the window. Dumbledore stood and opened the window letting a beautiful tawny colored owl in. the bird sat on the desk and Dumbledore took the letter off and the bird took off again to land on Buffy's shoulder. Dumbledore read the letter then looked at Buffy. "It seems your guardian neglected to tell you that she was sending you here." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Buffy asked in shock, not at the fact hat she was enrolling but the mention of a guardian.

"Yes, Miss Willow Rosenberg says that she knew you would reject the idea to stay in Cleveland with your slayer friends so she slipped you the port key." Dumbledore said and Buffy stared at him opened mouthed. Willow was her guardian?

"She did what?" Buffy said finally catching up to what Dumbledore said.

"I guess you didn't realize that she was sending you here." Harry commented.

"No I didn't, when I see her next." Buffy started but Dumbledore interrupted her, knowing where she was going with that.

"It also says that you are going to need a new wand. She said to remind you not to lose it off the edge of a cruise liner this time." Dumbledore said chuckling.

"You did what?" Harry asked.

"What? It wasn't my fault. It was the stupid polish guys fault. I'm never gonna trust them again." Buffy said. (BTW I have nothing against polish people, I'm polish and my friend lives in Poland… but I figured it was a good one to pick on since I am polish.)

"Well why don't we get you sorted and then your head of house and prefects of you year can take you to get your things. You wouldn't happen to have your key?" Dumbledore asked.

"Umm… no." Buffy said. The owl on her shoulder hooted and pecked at her cross that Angel had given her. _Angel…_ she was saddened by that thought. She missed him. Buffy grabbed her cross and felt something different on the back. She flipped it over; on the back was a small key shaped compartment. "Will is a genius." She exclaimed pulling the key out. She knew Willow wasn't the one who had done it but she had to keep playing the part.

"What?" Harry asked, peering at the cross.

"She put my key into my cross that Angel gave me so I wouldn't forget it." Buffy explained.

"Very well, one last thing, she said the owl is to stay with you so you can write to her. His name is Mr. Gordo." Dumbledore said. Buffy laughed, leave it to Willow to name her owl after her beloved but lost stuffed pig. "Now let's get you sorted." Dumbledore sat her down and place what Buffy thought was a horrid looking hat on her head.

"I'm not horrid looking, I'm well worn," the hat said causing Buffy to jump slightly. "Well it's been a while since I had someone like you."

"Like me?" Buffy asked confused

"A slayer," Buffy gasped, no one was supposed to know about that. "Don't worry I won't tell. Now where to put you… your power is based in darkness but you fight for light… so many choices."

"I fight darkness and evil." Buffy stated.

"But you could become the darkness yourself." It told her.

"No, I won't, cause I don't want to be." Buffy told it.

"You have much courage, slayer. Well I know where to put you then… GRYFFINDOR!" Buffy pulled the hat off to see Dumbledore smiling and Harry looking ecstatic.

"Congratulations, my dear. Now let me just call Professor McGonagall, your head of house, and have her bring down the prefects so the five of you can go to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore said.

"Five?" Harry asked.

"Yes five, I believe that you will want to go with them." Dumbledore said.

"Of course, sir I was just wondering because you said prefects and I'm not one." Harry said.

"About that, since things have changed over the last year, I've decided to add a few more prefects to the houses. We're going to have 2 or 3 more in each house. I would like you to become a prefect for Gryffindor."

"Of course professor." Harry said. "But why didn't I find out earlier?"

"Because this has been a last minute decision." Dumbledore answered. "Now if you'll excuse me a minute." He said and left the two.

"Congrats I guess." Buffy said.

"Thanks" Harry said and they sat in silence for a while. It was an awkward silence because both had questions that they wanted to ask. Harry broke the silence first. "So you know the slayers?" he asked.

"Yeah, my guardian, Willow, was the one that activated them." Buffy said, saying that Willow was her guardian was still really weird.

"That's interesting, how could she do that if she doesn't have a wand?" Harry asked. It was common knowledge what had happened with the slayers but he didn't know how she could do it.

"Oh, well Will is a Wicca. She pulls of the power from her surroundings instead of using a wand to focus her inner magic." Buffy explained and Harry nodded, understanding.

Just then Dumbledore came back. "Professor McGonagall is on her way up here. Then you can leave. In the mean time, tell me about yourself Miss Summer."

"It's Buffy," Buffy said then began giving her life story. Only editing things out and changing her age on a few things. She couldn't tell them she was the slayer, and that she had died three times. She made it seem like she was the little sidekick and that when her mother died, Willow had taken her in. Dumbledore seemed to believe all this.

"Interesting story, Miss… Buffy," Dumbledore said as there was a knock on the door.

_I know really weird way to end a chapter but I didn't want this to get too long plus I wanted to get to the next chapter… more of Angel… we're gonna find out about his past._


	6. The Real Deal

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm sorry for those who don't like my story, any ways that I can improve it for ya? This chapter was hard to write (with the writers block and all plus you know real life getting in the way…) but I finally got it out. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! **

"Life is a journey it can take you wherever you want to go.

As long as you're learning, you'll find all you'll ever to know.

Take it, you'll make it, just don't forsake it because, no one can stop you."

'The Voice within' Christina Aguilera

**Chapter 6- The Real Deal**

"Enervate"

James opened his eyes with a groan. "If I wasn't dead already that would've hurt," he said sitting up.

"You're the one who decided to send a fire spell at me. Vampire, remember? You deserved all you got," Angel said helping him up.

"Yeah, yeah," James said.

"James, what did you do now?" Lily asked and both men turned to see Lily and Willow in the doorway.

"I was just making sure he was up to date with his magic," James defended. Angel made a small snorting sound and James glared at him.

"So the scorch mark over there was Angel's fault? I thought vampires didn't like fire," Lily said.

"Vampires don't," Angel said and walked out of the room leaving James to deal with Lily. As he left the room he could hear James get hit and say "ouch what was that for?" which resulted in a lecture from Lily.

"Those two are definitely interesting," Willow said falling into step with him.

"That they are, so how did the letter writer go?" Angel asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Good, I get to be Buffy's guardian,' Willow responded, sitting on a stool.

"She's going to love that. She's not going to be very happy when she sees you," Angel said.

"Yeah, WHEN she sees me, it's going to be a while. I mean you guys are going to be there and I'm going to be here," Willow said tearing up.

"Willow, you forget there's always Christmas break. Maybe we can meet up then," Angel said to her. Willow immediately perked up.

"Yeah, we can, that would be fun and we could have a normal Christmas,"

"Since when does anything we do fall under normal?" Angel asked.

"Since I decided it did," Willow said firmly.

"Ok Willow, but when a demon attacks it's not my fault," Angel said sitting down next to her with a mug of blood.

"Angel tell me about your life. The real story this time please," Willow asked softly. Angel knew he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Most of wheat I told everyone was the truth. I just left out the parts about magic," Angel told her and she nodded. "I was born Liam O'Connor. My family was a powerful pureblood wizarding family."

"Pureblood?" Willow asked, confused.

"My family was all wizards; there were no non-magical people or muggles in my family," Angel explained and Willow nodded. "My family pretty much ruled the wizarding world and I was next in line to run the family. My father wanted perfection but I knew that was something I could never give him, I tried thought. I got my self sorted into Slytherin. Lily explained all the house stuff right?" Willow nodded again and Angel continued. "I worked hard in school, got good grades but it was never enough for father. Eventually I gave up after I graduated of course and then I became the drunk, womanizer that I was. Then I met Darla and the rest they say is history. The wizarding world never figured out who killed my family."

Both sat there for a moment not knowing what to say. Willow broke the silence, "Will you ever miss it?" she asked and Angel gave her a confused look. "Being a Vampire?"

"You know, you wouldn't think that I would but I probably will. I've been a vampire for so long I don't think I'll know what to do when I'm human," Angel replied truthfully.

"You'll act exactly like you are now, without all the broodiness, of course," they heard from the doorway and Gunn walked in. "So they're finally giving it to you?" he asked and Angel nodded.

"I just have one mission left to complete, and then I'm kind of free," Angel said.

"Kind of?" Gunn asked.

"Gunn, you know as well as I do that we'll never be totally free," Angel said and Gunn nodded solemnly. "By the way, you have to keep this a secret, no one can know yet," Angel said and Gunn nodded again.

"This is one secret I'll gladly keep," Gunn said happily.

"Well I think I'm gonna go get some sleep," Angel said standing.

"Night Angel" Willow said watching him leave.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Gunn said after Angel had gone up the stairs.

"Me too, I'm just hoping I'm wrong. He deserves a break," Willow replied. _Both Buffy and Angel deserve the break._ Willow amended in her head.

"He does, it's too bad that he can never catch one," Gunn said shaking his head sadly.

Buffy turned as the door opened to reveal a stern looking teacher and two students. One had bushy brown hair and the other had red hair that could rival Willow's. "Hello Professor," the bushy haired one said.

"Hello Miss Granger, I suspect Professor McGonagall has explained the situation to you?" Dumbledore asked and both students nodded. "Good, I must leave on school business now but before I leave, Professor this is Miss Buffy Summers. Buffy this is Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said before leaving the room.

"So Miss Summers," McGonagall started but Buffy interrupted her.

"It's Buffy; Miss Summers makes me feel old."

"Of course Miss… Buffy, we wouldn't want you to feel old," McGonagall joked and the three other Gryffindors stared open mouthed at their head of house. She never joked or even smiled, she was stern and strict. "Now, let me introduce you the prefects of your year. This is Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and you already know Harry Potter," McGonagall said with a small smile at Harry. She had thought the headmaster was crazy when he said that he didn't want to make Harry a prefect. The boy had earned it and had been very angry when he hadn't got it. Of course he had hid this from his friends because he didn't want to upset them, but McGonagall could always read Harry well. She glanced once again at the new girl, Buffy. She looked like any other girl her age except her eyes. They were the eyes of a warrior, of a girl who had seen way too much in her lifetime, she had seen the look before in Harry's eyes. She shook off her thoughts as Harry asked her a question. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"I asked you if we were leaving yet," He said.

"Yes, of course, I'll go first, and then the four of you follow with Miss Granger coming last. Everyone ready?" McGonagall asked and the four nodded. McGonagall stepped in, then Ron, then Harry. Before Harry left he told her to enunciate making her wonder if he'd ever had a problem with it. Buffy stepped in excited at this new journey she was taking.

**Well I hoped you liked it. Next chapter Buffy goes to Diagon Alley with some unexpected things happening and Willow tells Giles that Angel is leaving and she's staying in Vegas. How will he react?**

**I hope you will continue reading but I don't know when I'll be able to get the next one out… I kinda know where I want to go with this it's just finding time to actually write… it may be a while but I will do my best to get the next chapter out….**


	7. Over and Over

**Chapter 7- Over and Over **

"Cause it's all in my head.

I think about it

Over and over again

I replay it

Over and over again

And I can't take it

I can't shake it" –"Over and Over" Nelly ft Tim McGraw

Buffy fell out of the fire place and would've fallen on her face if it hadn't been for her slaying skills and Harry reaching out to hold her upright. "You alright?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine," Buffy replied, steadying herself. Hermione came through and they set off on their way.

"First stop is Gringotts," McGonagall said walking off and the four students quickly followed her. When Buffy walked into Gringotts she immediately wanted to attack all the Goblins.

Seeing her tense Harry asked, "Do they not have Goblins in American wizarding banks?"

"Don't be silly of course they do Harry," Hermione stated and Buffy nodded.

"They do, doesn't mean I like em," Buffy said and the others laughed. Buffy shook her head and followed McGonagall up to the counter.

"She's bloody brilliant, Harry," Ron said and Harry nodded.

"Don't swear Ronald," Hermione said smacking him. Hermione looked at Buffy, something was familiar about her she just couldn't place it. Hermione shrugged. She'd figure it out later; she needed to go to the library anyways.

"You three, lets go," McGonagall called and the three took off after her and Buffy. When they reached her vault, Hermione noticed that Buffy looked nervous. _That's odd_ she thought as the vault opened. Harry and Ron gasped as they saw how much money was in it.

Buffy bit back a gasp and walked in to collect money. "You just had to make me rich didn't ya?" Buffy grumbled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something twinkle. She walked over and bent down finding three things a ring box a ruby necklace and a letter. The letter had her name on it. _That's odd_ she thought straightening. She put the things in her bag. She walked out.

"Ready to go?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Ma'am, I am," Buffy said then she giggled. "Hey that rhymed," the boys laughed at her while the other two rolled their eyes.

"Let's go then, I have some studying to do,"? Hermione said.

"Mione, term just started you can't have anything to study yet," Ron said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I do," she responded.

"I'm with Hermione, I want to get going so I can check out this library," Buffy said and both boys stared at her. "What? I used to hang out in the library in the last school I went to."

"Oh no, Harry it's another Mione," Ron said.

"I never said I was studying in there Ron," Buffy said walking away.

"Bloody hell, she's complicated," Ron said and for once Hermione didn't hit him.

"I agree Ron she is complicated," Hermione said before following her.

"Did she just agree with me? And how come she didn't hit me for swearing?" Ron asked confused.

"You're complaining?" Harry asked walking away.

"No but it's always like that. Is the world ending or something?" Ron asked following Harry.

"Not yet Ron," Harry said laughing.

"Do I have to make this call?" Willow asked.

"You drew the short stick, Willow you know how this works," Gunn said glad to not have to do this.

"How come Angel doesn't have to do this?" she whined.

"Willow we went over this Angel is sleeping and he needs to sleep a lot. So therefore you get to call Giles. Plus you know he likes you, me not so much," Gunn said and Willow nodded knowing this call was not going to be fun.

"Fine," Willow said grabbing the phone and dialing Giles number. When Giles picked up Willow said, "Hi, Giles."

"Willow? I wasn't expecting a call so soon. I guess you might have hid a few more days," Giles said and Willow winced knowing he was angry.

"Giles, I told you I was coming out here, I had to come out here," Willow said.

"Willow you have responsibilities now. You can't just go run off any time you want. We needed you here," Giles said.

"Dawn is perfectly capable of handling the work I was doing. I briefed her in. you need to have more faith in her Giles. She can do this. Buffy would want her to do this," Willow said knowing that sway Giles. He sighed.

"I know I just don't want to lose her too."

"Giles, she's an adult now, we can't protect her forever. Let her do this. I think that she needs to feel needed, like she's doing something worth while. Plus I think you're going to need her," Willow said becoming nervous again.

"Why am I going to need her Willow? What aren't' you telling me?" Giles asked knowing something was up.

"Giles, Angel got a mission from the powers. He has to go and I'm going to stay here," Willow said.

"Willow…." Giles sighed; he had thought she might do something like that. She'd been very unhappy in Cleveland since she and Kennedy had broken up and without Buffy and Xander in Cleveland there was no reason for her really want to be there. "Alright Willow, you can stay but why does Angel have to leave?"

"He had to go help some kid fulfill his destiny, kinda like he did with Buffy but without all the falling in love stuff," Willow told him and Giles chuckled.

"I would hope not. Well if the powers told him to go he must. I know you can handle things out there," Giles said.

"Yeah, Gunn Blue and I got this," she said.

"Good and please tell Gunn he owes me a new crossbow," Giles told her.

"Can do, Giles. I'll probably be back in a few days to get my stuff," Willow replied.

"Alright, see you in a few days," Giles said before hanging up.

"Hey Gunn," Willow called and Gunn stuck his head in from the other room. "Giles says you owe him a new crossbow," she told him and Gunn groaned.

"I thought he'd forget about that."

"Apparently not."

Buffy had everything she needed except her wand. As she stepped into Ollivander's she immediately tensed. Something was wrong about this place. "Ah, Miss Summers, I've been waiting for you. You're probably a little tense at the moment but that's because the cores of some of these wands come from dark creatures. They won't attack don't worry," A man said stepping out of the back room.

"Ok," Buffy said, relaxing slightly but still keeping herself ready for battle.

"Well let's get you a wand," he said grabbing a box, taking the wand out and handing it to Buffy. Buffy held on to it. "Well wave it," he said. She did and a bunch of boxes flew off the shelves. He snatched the wand back. He tried several others but nothing worked. "Hmm… you are a tricky one Miss Summers about as bad as finding Mr. Potters wand," he said and both Buffy and Harry groaned. "But do not fear we will find you one," he said and then looked long and hard at Buffy. "I wonder," he said and scurried to the back of the store. He came back with a box made of wood. On the box was carved the words Not Forever, Always. Buffy shivered when she saw that but she didn't know why exactly. He opened the case and pulled out a beautiful wand. He handed it to Buffy and she felt a tingle go up her arm. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Accio chocolate," she said softly and the chocolate across the room flew to her and she caught it. "Mmm… chocolate," she smiled taking out a piece and eating it.

"Well it seems we found your wand, it's curious though," he said and Buffy's head snapped up.

"What's curious?" she asked the chocolate still in her mouth.

"What your wand is made out of Miss Summers," he responded.

"What's it made out of?" she asked, annoyed he just hadn't told her already.

"You're wand is an old stake used to kill quite a few vampires in its day," he said and Buffy looked at her wand and opened her mouth to ask a question. "I know that it doesn't look like it but it's changed over the years Miss Summer."

Buffy nodded. "What's the core made out of?" she found herself asking.

He smiled. "I was wondering if you would ask. Your core I made of pieces of two sole mates," Buffy smiled at this, it reminder her of her and Angel. _Don't think about him, not yet anyways. You still have to finish your mission before you can be with him,_ she told herself. "But these were not ordinary soul mates they were powerful people. But apart these pieces would never work it was only when they were put together that they created a powerful wand." Again she smiled.

"Who were they?" she asked.

"The woman was a slayer, and a very powerful one at that. But she did something no other slayer did before her, she fell in love with the enemy," Buffy's eyes got real wide as she realized that this was her story. "She fell in love with a vampire and not just any vampire a master vampire. But he wasn't like most; he was cursed with a soul."

"Angel," Buffy said tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes that was his name, the slayers name has been lost but her story has not been. You carry blood of the two of them in you wand."

"It's always about the blood," she mused, smirking. Something Spike said actually stayed with her that was actually a shock. "Thank you sir," she said politely smiling.

"You are very welcome Miss Summers, it's not everyday I get your kind in here," he said softly so only she could hear him. "But don't worry I won't say a word."

Buffy gave him a small smile and left the store. The group was getting ready to leave Diagon alley when people in robes and masks appeared.

"Death Eaters, Buffy look out," Harry said as a stun spell was sent at her. She dodged it annoyed at the people who had sent it at her.

"Oh you did not just do that," she growled, pulling out her wand. She knew how to use it but still wasn't used to it. She would try her normal way before turning to magic. She leapt into the battle and began taking out death eaters. She couldn't kill them since they were human but she could knock them out. She took out quite a few with out using her wand but she had deflected a few spells but hadn't used any offensive spells. But then everything went wrong. She got backed into an alley and away from the rest of the group. "Come on guys, this is so not cool. What did I ever do to you? Well other than knock your buddies out," she said and the death eaters took a step closer. "Now you might want to stand back there, you know you might get hurt if you come closer," they again took a step forward. "You guys are so not cooperating," she said and then muttered, "They're worse than vampires." She was not up against a wall and couldn't do anything until the right moment.

"Looks like you're trapped, little lady," one of them said.

"Ooo, you did so not just make a joke about my height, I don't like it when you do that. It makes me very angry," she said and they laughed. "You shouldn't laugh I'm very dangerous when I'm angry."

"Yeah right little girl, and I'm a muggle," one of them said and Buffy glared at him.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," she told them and again they laughed. "Fine then I'll just have to show you," she then struck out and caught one of their wand arms causing his wand to fall to the ground. She then kicked another one and he fell to the ground.

She was about to hit another one when she heard, "Crucio," she felt immense pain wash over her. Only her years of being a slayer and knowing major pain kept her from crying out. The death eater ended the spell and Buffy's breath came out in raged breathes.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" she asked, not wanting them to know that that had been extremely painful.

"Crucio," she heard again and this time she fell to her knees but did not cry out. The spell ended again. "Hmm… you have much will, not many people can withstand that pain without screaming."

"Yeah well I think I spent a little too much time with the little slayers," Buffy mumbled. "They tend to make you tough."

The death eaters became angry that she was talking back to them and made two mistakes. One they didn't hit her with another curse and two they weren't paying close enough attention to her. She sprung up and took out the closest death eaters and began to clear a path to the main area. As she got closer she could hear Harry yelling her name. "Harry!" she yelled trying to direct them towards her and the death eaters. Harry and Professor McGonagall came running over. Buffy knocked out yet another death eater while Harry and McGonagall took them out with spells. Soon the rest realized they weren't going to win and retreated. "Haha, that's what you get when you make me angry," Buffy said smirking. "Damn people and their short jokes, and that whole pain spell, jerks," she muttered as she walked back to the other two.

"Wow, Buffy, that was amazing, why didn't you use your wand though?" Harry asked.

"Remember how I told you my guardian activate the slayers? Well she also helped run the council after she did that. I got to train with the little slayers and we call them. I'm pretty handy when it comes to hand to hand. I know spells to use but I tend to fight hand to hand if I can because it throws the enemy off. Most don't know how to fight without their wand and they don't expect it so it gives me an edge," Buffy told him and he nodded.

"Buffy are you alright?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah a little sore from that spell they used but I'll be alright," Buffy told her.

"Which spell did they use?" McGonagall asked.

"Crucio, twice I believe it was," she responded.

"Oh my, are you sure you're alright?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just get out of here and back to the school so I can check out this library," Buffy said and Harry shook his head and McGonagall just stared at the girl. Two curses used on her and she was still standing up and acting like nothing had happened. She must be one powerful girl.

"Yes let's get back to the school," she said and called the other two over and they left to go back to the school. McGonagall needed to have a word with the headmaster about this young girl he had allowed into the school.


	8. Who I Am

**Chapter 8- Who I am**

_**Hey guys… long time no post huh? So I totally had a mental block on this story and couldn't write until like tonight… I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for it(like a whole year) and I hope you aren't too mad at me for that… I'm going to try to start writing this story again but I can't promise anything… college life is busy… but anyways… ENJOY!**_

"**I am special**

**I am beautiful**

**I am wonderful and powerful and unstoppable**

**Sometimes I'm miserable**

**Sometimes I'm pitiful**

**But that's so typical of all the things I am" **

'**I am' by Hilary Duff**

As soon as they were back at the castle McGonagall sent the four off, telling the trio to show Buffy around the school. She then went to search for the headmaster. She found him in the teachers' lounge talking to Snape. "Albus I think we need to talk," she said briskly and he nodded.

"I believe we do, would this be about the new student of ours?" Dumbledore asked.

"Among other things," McGonagall replied heading out of the room leaving Dumbledore to follow. The two walked to Dumbledore's office in silence both lost in their thoughts. When they entered Dumbledore sat down and indicated for McGonagall to do the same.

"Now what is it you would like to discuss Minerva? Did something go wrong while you were in Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually we did run into some trouble. The death eaters decided to attack us," she replied and Dumbledore sighed. They couldn't go one day with out someone trying to kill Harry. "But that wasn't the end of this, Miss… Buffy took out a majority of them."

"And why is that odd?" he asked.

"She took them out with out magic," McGonagall replied and for once the headmaster was in shock.

"Without magic?"

"Yes, she took them out with hand to hand combat. She was very skilled. But what has me most curious is the fact that she could withstand two uses of the Crucio curse and act like nothing had happened. It was very odd. She must be very powerful to be able to withstand not one but two," she said and he nodded knowing that was the truth.

"That is very curious but we must remember she's trained with the new slayer line. He guardian is the one that changed the slayer line forever. She might be a slayer and not realize it. It's been happening quite frequently now. But she may just be a very strong witch. I know Harry can withstand a Crucio curse also. We don't know and I'm not going to interrogate her about her past unless it is highly necessary," Dumbledore said making sure she understood that clear message. Do not make Buffy uncomfortable for any reason. "I get the feeling that she is supposed to be here to help Harry. His mood has already brightened since she got here and I think it will only get better. I think we have found a great ally in Miss Summers."

"Wow this place is amazing," Buffy said as they left the great hall.

"It is," Ron agreed.

"So where is this library that Hermione holds in such high regard?" Buffy asked.

"Right down this way," Hermione said leading them to the library. Buffy gazed around.

"Not too bad, not as cozy as the last one I was in but definitely better on the book stand point," Buffy commented.

"Hogwarts has one of the best libraries in the wizarding world," Hermione said.

"Now I've been to the two best libraries in the world," Buffy said and the other looked at her confused. "My guardian is apart of the new council that trains the slayers, remember? They've got the best library to research in ever," Buffy told them.

"Really?" Hermione asked interested.

"Yeah, maybe we can all go visit there sometime. I'm sure that Will wouldn't mind us just dropping in," Buffy said.

"Will?" Ron asked.

"My guardian, Willow, I call her Will for short," Buffy explained as they sat at a table under the watchful eye of the librarian. "What's her deal?" Buffy asked quietly.

"That's the librarian," Hermione told her. "She doesn't like people coming in here if they're not going to study."

"Wow, at my last school they were happy just to have people in the library," Buffy commented.

"Your school didn't use the library much?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, it was more of a hang out area for me and my friends. The librarian was really cool about it," Buffy said.

"Sounds like a wonderful place," Ron said and Buffy nodded.

"I miss the good old days of that but I think I'm going to like it here too," Buffy said with a smile.

Angel gave Gunn the look to give in. "Fine I'll do it. I can't believe that I'm going to pretend to be the guardian of a 250 year old Vampire," Gunn said and Angel smirked at him.

"Actually I won't be a vampire anymore and I'm pretending to be 16 so therefore need a guardian and I wouldn't trust anyone else to do this," Angel said and Gunn rolled his eyes.

"You're still actually over 200 years old. Even if you look 16 doesn't change that fact," Gunn said and Willow giggled. "Don't laugh at me Willow, I'm right."

"Yes you are but the fact that you two are arguing about this is what's making it so funny," Willow said, laughing.

"Thank you for that Willow, now can we get to the letter writing I gotta make sure the slayers haven't destroyed anything," Gunn said and Angel told him what to write.

"So you're telling me that they're going to believe that you transferred because of Buffy?" Gunn asked.

"Yes, I'll say that Willow was slightly worried about her so she asked me if I would transfer and because I would rather be with Buffy than alone at our old school I said yes," Angel said.

"So you're her boyfriend?" Willow asked and Angel shrugged.

"If that's what she wants to call it," Angel replied.

"She will," Willow told him with a smile.

"Oh really? Blondie still wants him?" Gunn asked.

"Oh yeah, why do you think she offered you all this? I mean besides all the good you do, she wanted to make sure Angel didn't drop off the face of the planet like he could have after LA," Willow said and Gunn nodded. "She didn't want to lose you Angel."

Angel smiled sadly. "And here I was worrying that she wouldn't want me when she was done baking," he said and the other two gave him a confused look. "When I saw her in Sunnydale before the hell mouth closed she used the analogy of cookies and how she wasn't done baking yet but when she was I would be the first to know."

"I'm thinking dying again would help her to be done baking," Gunn said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"We'll see, I guess," Willow said. Just then Lily appeared next to them. "Hi Lily."

"Willow, Angel, Charles," She said and Gunn made a face at his first name. "I see you wrote the letter to the headmaster about Angel, you might want to send that now so that it'll get there before Angel," she said and Willow nodded and attached the letter to the owl before letting the owl outside. Willow came back and Lily smiled at them all. "And now the time that you've been waiting for it's time to turn Angel human. We want you to be able to get used to it again and being 16 again before we send you there." Angel nodded and Lily closed her eyes and Angel felt a warmth come over him again and he felt what he hadn't felt since the forgotten day, his heartbeat. He smiled in happiness just savoring being alive again.

"So how's it feel Angel?" Willow asked with a smile.

"It feels amazing," Angel said still smiling. "So when do I get turned to my 16 year old self?" he asked.

"We can wait another day so you can get used to being alive again or we can do it now," Lily said and Angel thought it over.

"Let's do it now, I'm gonna need a haircut when you're done," he said causing the others to laugh. "I'm serious guys," they just laughed some more at that. "Fine, laugh all you want."

"Ok Angel here we go," Lily said after she stopped laughing and Angel felt himself shrink just slightly and his hair get longer. After he felt the changes stop he walked over to a mirror.

"Wow," he hadn't seen his own reflection in quite a while and seeing your sixteen year old self was even weirder.

"Wow, Angel no wonder you were seen as such a womanizer you were kinda hot," Willow said and everyone looked at her. "You know if I still liked guys, which I don't," Willow babbled seeing everyone looking at her.

"You are one of a kind Willow Rosenberg," Lily said and Willow smiled shyly.

"Thanks, I think," Willow mumbled.

"Thanks for the compliment Willow," Angel said and Willow gave him a smile.

"Dude this is way too weird," Gunn said before walking away to find the slayers.

"Thanks Gunn," Angel yelled after him. Gunn just gave a wave as he left the room. After knowing each other as long as they had they knew the hidden code in each other's words. "I think I'm going to like being sixteen again," Angel said quietly staring at his reflection again.


	9. There You Are

**Chapter 9 – There you are**

_**Some of you wondered if Lily and James would be in the whole thing and I haven't decided yet. If I can have them play a role that doesn't seem too odd with the rest of the story I might keep them but either way they may make an appearance or two. Thanks for all the reviews. It was nice to see that there was still some interest in this story… here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy!**_

"**Every time I turn around**

**When I'm lost **

**And when I'm found **

**Like an angel standing guard**

**There you are"**

'**There You Are' Martina McBride **

A new day dawned on Hogwarts and the school was a buzz about the mysterious new girl in Gryffindor. No one knew much about her but they all had their suspicions. Stories were flying around about her. Most were about as far from the truth as you could get. When Buffy and Hermione walked into the Great Hall together lots whispers were heard but she ignored them all. It really didn't matter to her. Buffy was up early because she couldn't sleep in with all the magic around. It was the same when she first got to the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. She'd get used to it eventually. The two girls chatted as they started eating. Hermione was glad to have another girl around. She loved Ron and Harry but there were just some things you could talk to boys about. Buffy thought that Hermione was exactly like Willow when she first met her but Hermione was a little surer of herself. Towards the end of breakfast Ron and Harry came dragging in. The girls greeted them and they spent the rest of breakfast chatting away. "Ok so we have Potions with Slytherin first," Hermione said and the other three made a face. The golden trio had made sure to fill Buffy in on the houses and the Slytherin's didn't sound like people she wanted to associate with but as the past had always taught her the greatest allies come from the most uncommon places. I mean look at Angel and Spike, both were vampires and ended up being on her side.

"Come on let's get this over with," Buffy said standing up and walking out with the others.

Buffy walked into her first potions class a little nervous. She may know what she was doing but in reality this would be first time actually making a potion. "Welcome once again to potion," The professor said walking in. "Today you're going to make a true love potion. It will help you see your true love," he said before noticing Buffy. "And who might you be?"

"Buffy Summers," Buffy said. "I'm a new student."

"Oh yes, the new student, that's right. To make sure you understand, I'm going to pair you up with a more advanced potions student," he looked around. "Draco Malfoy," he said and Draco glared at him. "Please make sure Miss Summer is caught up."

"Yes, Professor," Draco said glaring still. The rest of the class got up to gather their supplies. "Grab the things from the list on the board," Draco ordered her.

"First off, I'm not your slave. You get half the things and I'll get the other half. Second, I don't need your attitude. So you got asked to help me, get over it. All I want to do is get the potion done, that's it," And with that she walked over to get her half of the stuff leaving a stunned Draco. He quickly collected himself and went to gather the stuff on the board. Soon everyone was working on their potions. Some were having troubles. (Like Neville, Hermione kept correcting him) and some were doing ok (like Ron and Harry) and others were doing spectacularly (like Hermione, Draco and Buffy).

"Nice job Mr. Malfoy, Miss Summer," the professor said.

"It's Summers, Professor and please call me Buffy," Buffy corrected.

"Of course Bunny," he said walking off.

"Don't even bother correcting him he'll just get it wrong later," Draco told her.

"Oh so now you'll speak nicely to me?" Buffy asked.

"I've decided you're worthy of my time," Draco said stirring the potion.

"Why, thank you, your snobbyness," Buffy said sarcastically throwing in the second to last ingredient. "So we let it simmer for 2 minutes then we add the blood. It's always about the blood," Buffy commented and Draco gave her an odd look. "MY friend back home said that once."

"Oh was he a wizard?" Draco asked and Buffy shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Nope, a vampire with a soul, I know two actually," Buffy said watching the color what little there was drain from his face.

"You know vampires?" he asked.

"Yep and they're mighty protective of me as are all of my friends and family. You know the slayers, the greatest Wicca of all time, oh and almost the entire Watcher's Council," Buffy said and Draco's eyes got really big.

"You know the slayers? And that Rosenberg woman?" he asked.

"Yep, I've trained with the slayers and Willow is my guardian," Buffy said and then realized it was time to put the blood in. "Alright we separate the potion into two parts and then add our blood and watch our potion show us our true love," she said and without a word Draco divided up the potion. "I'll go first," Buffy said cutting her hand and watching it drip into the potion. The potion swirled and showed a young man with long hair in 1800's clothing then he morphed into a mysterious man with short hair and pain filled brown eyes. "I knew it," she said quietly with a smile.

"Who's that?" Draco asked.

"That would be my boyfriend although I think they showed an older version of him," Buffy said only slightly fibbing. "Ok your turn," Buffy said and Draco cut his hand and let his blood fall into the potion. It swirled for a second then a picture of a redhead appeared. Buffy gasped, she knew that redhead.

"Ginny Weasley," she said quietly. She had met Ginny the night before when the redhead had come over to hang out with the golden trio.

"This can't be right," Draco said trying to deny it.

"I think it is what's wrong with her?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing, it's just, she's a Weasley and my family and her family will kill me," he said and she smiled slightly.

"Well, if family's the only thing in your way you're doing well. If i let my family dictate what I did I'd never have been with Angel, my boyfriend. If you really want it don't let them stand in your way," Buffy told him and he nodded. Just then the professor walked up.

"Congratulations, first ones done. You're quite the potion maker Bunny," he said.

"Who woulda thought I, Buffy, would be such a good potion maker?" Buffy asked and Draco smirked.

"Sometimes you can have a talent you don't know you have Miss Summer," the professor said walking away. Buffy laughed.

"What a weird teacher," she said and Draco nodded.

After potions the golden trio plus Buffy were walking to their next class, Defense against the Dark Arts, which was again with Slytherin. "I still can't believe they gave that position to Snape," Harry said and Ron nodded.

"My favorite class is going to be dreadful now," he said and Buffy smiled.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad guys," she said and they all turned to her.

"You don't know Snape," Harry said and Buffy shrugged.

"Can't be any worse than Snider," she said and the others gave her a quizzical look.

"He was the headmaster at my last school, he was a little troll, evil I tell you," Buffy explained kicking herself for slipping. The four walked in and went to take seats as far from Draco and the Slytherin's as possible. Buffy smiled at Draco who gave her a smirk in response before turning back to his housemates.

"I can't believe you went an entire potions class without killing him," Ron said and Buffy shrugged.

"He wasn't all that bad once I told him off," Buffy said and the others looked at her shocked.

"What? He was acting like a jerk and I told him so," she said and the others laughed. Harry was about to respond when the doors in the back of the room slammed open and Snape walked in.

"Defense against the Dark Arts is not an easy subject as it has been shown to be for the last five years. Since you are so far behind we're going to start with something easy, Vampire Slayers and Vampires," Buffy almost wanted to laugh, Easy for her maybe but most people didn't understand the world that the slayer lived in. "The slayer is a young girl who fights vampires and other demons outside of the Wizarding world. With the help of her watcher she trains to take down the forces of darkness. She can be a very deadly fighter so if you happen to stumble on one be careful," Snape said and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You make her seem like a ruthless killer," Buffy said and he turned to her.

"Did I say you could speak Miss," he paused realizing he didn't know her.

"Summers, Buffy Summers," Buffy said imitating James Bond causing the muggle borns to chuckle. "And you've got it all wrong about slayers," she told him and the class gasped.

"Oh really Miss Summers and what would you know about slayers?" he asked smirking thinking she knew nothing about them. _Ha if only you knew that I am one,_ she thought with a smirk.

"Oh I know plenty about slayers considering I've trained with them and my guardian is the one who activated them all," Buffy said and everyone gasped again and the smirk fell from Snape's face. "Slayers only kill demons and vampires and sometimes not even that. They only kill what tries to end the world, or tries to eat people. Maybe you should know what you're talking about before you start telling people things. You could give them the wrong idea about people," she said with a smile.

"Miss Summers if you are going to talk back to me that way again you may leave right now," he said and she just smiled at him. She knew she had him flustered and it felt damn good. "I want a paper on a famous vampire, and I want a paper on what the slayer is and what effect she has on the world. Due by next class time, you are dismissed," he said and then stormed out. As soon as he left the classroom it erupted in chatter.

"Bloody hell Buffy you are amazing," Ron said before getting hit by Hermione.

"Don't swear Ron and I actually agree with him. That was pretty amazing," she said and Buffy smiled.

"Good job Summers, now he's not going to leave you alone, you know that?" Buffy heard behind her and saw Draco.

"Good, that was kind of what I was going for. No one makes comments about my sisters like that and gets away with it," Buffy said and Draco nodded.

"Just thought I'd make sure you knew what you'd gotten yourself into," he said before leaving.

"I never thought I'd see the day Malfoy would be nice to someone outside his own house," Harry said and Buffy shrugged.

"I kinda have that effect on people," she said before leaving the classroom with a smiling trio following her.

Angel gave Willow one last hug. "Take care of things around here," he said and she nodded.

"I got this Angel don't worry," she said and he smiled.

"I know Willow. If anyone can handle this bunch it's you," Angel said stepping back. He'd gotten his hair cut so it wasn't so long and in his face. He had it spiked like he'd had before the change. He looked more innocent than before but the haunted eyes still remained and they probably would for the rest of his days.

"Are you ready to go?" James asked and Angel nodded.

"Hogwarts here I come again," he said softly as he felt the tug of a portkey.

_**In the next chapter we have Angel coming to Hogwarts… how will it all play out?**_


	10. You Raise Me Up

**Chapter 10- You Raise Me Up**

"**You raise me up **

**So I can stand on mountains**

**You raise me up **

**To walk on stormy seas**

**I am strong **

**When I am on your shoulders**

**You raise me up **

**To more than I can be"**

'**You Raise Me Up' Josh Groban**

Angel landed in front of Hogwarts and managed to keep his balance. A smile crossed his face. He was home; Hogwarts had always been his favorite place growing up. He grabbed his trunk and walked up to the school. He walked to the where the headmasters office was and the statue moved as if it were expecting him. He walked up the steps and went in. "Hello Headmaster," he said and Dumbledore smiled.

"Mr. O'Connor, welcome to Hogwarts," he said and Angel nodded.

"Pleasure to be here Professor," he said meaning it. It was nice to be home. He'd forgotten how much he loved Hogwarts.

"First we'll sort you into your house," Dumbledore said and Angel nodded. Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on his head and Angel tensed as he heard the voice. _Well, well, well, this is something I've never had before. A person being sorted twice doesn't happen, ever. _Angel mentally cursed as the hat said this to him. _Don't worry my boy I won't tell anyone. I never do. You were in Slytherin last time but I don't believe that suits you. You shouldn't have even gone there last time but alas can't change the past. Hmm… where to put you, you're loyal especially to Miss Summers but you have bravery great than most. I think I'll put you in… GRYFFINDOR!_ Angel took the hat off and saw Dumbledore smiling.

"It seems Gryffindor has two new students this year," the headmaster said and Angel frowned.

"You mean, Buffy's a Gryffindor?" he asked and the headmaster nodded. Angel then smiled. He knew Buffy would probably be a Gryffindor. He didn't know anyone braver than her.

"Brilliant," Angel replied.

"I'm sure you will want to go find Miss Summers now. If you get lost please just ask a painting and they'll point you in the right direction," Dumbledore said and Angel nodded standing up.

"Thank you for letting both of us study here Professor," Angel said politely.

"No need to thank me Mr. O'Connor, I'm always glad to have new students," he said and Angel nodded and left the room. "This is going to be one interesting year," Dumbledore said after Angel left to Fawkes and the Phoenix trilled in agreement.

* * *

BUFFY and the trio were in the library doing their DADA homework. "I swear Snape is trying to kill us," Ron said frustrated at the amount of homework they had.

"What are you having problems with Ron?" Buffy asked. Buffy had already finished hers. She was THE expert in this after all.

"I'm having trouble finding a famous vampire to write about. Who did you guys do?" Ron asked.

"Darla," Harry said.

"Drusilla," Hermione said, shocking the others.

"Mione, I thought you said divination was 'fake and nonessential'," Harry said quoting Hermione and she nodded.

"It is, but Drusilla overall is a fascinating vampire as is all of the Aurelius clan. Buffy who did you do?" Hermione explained.

"Angelus," she said and they all noticed the edge to her voice.

"Buffy?" Harry said and she gave him a sad smile.

"Let's just put it this way, I know Angelus pretty well," Buffy said. "Hey Ron, since the rest of us did the Aurelius clan, why don't you do William the bloody aka Spike."

"Good idea, Buffy, I can't believe I didn't remember him," Ron said.

"Well, he is pretty forgettable compared with his sire, grand sire, and great grand sire," Buffy said with a smile. "Need help on anything else?"

* * *

ANGEL left the headmaster's office with a smile on his face. Who would've thought he'd be a Gryffindor? Definitely not him. _Buffy might have,_ he thought with a laugh. He quickly thought of where she might be. _Where did she hang out in high school?_ Then it hit him. _Of course the library,_ he thought heading off in that direction. He entered and swaw her immediately. She looked just like the day he'd met her except she was wearing robes instead of the stylish clothing she had been wearing that day. He made his way over slowly taking her in. He reached the table and cleared his throat. The four looked up at him. "I'm looking for Buffy Summers," he said and Buffy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who wants to know?" she asked and he smirked at her.

"I do, Liam O'Connor, beloved you don't recognize me?" he said and Buffy's eyes got really big.

"Angel?" she said and he smirked again. She looked into his eyes and saw the man that she loved. She quickly stood and launched herself at him. She could feel his heartbeat under her head. "I cannot believe you are really here," she said and he smiled the smile that only she could bring out of him.

"Me either," he said as she looked at him.

"You were still cute when you were a teenager," she said quietly.

"This is after a haircut," he said and she giggled.

"Guess that's what threw me off," she said louder so that the others wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Mmm… maybe," he said with a half smile, knowing what she was doing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Willow asked me to come out here to keep an eye on you. She thought you might get into trouble," he replied.

"Me? Never," Buffy said with a laugh.

"Umm… Buffy?" Buffy heard behind her and turned to find the trio looking at her with confused look on their faces.

"Oh sorry guys, guys this is Angel my boyfriend. Angel this is the golden trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione," Buffy said and Ron scrunched up his nose.

"Angel? Isn't that kind of girly?" he asked and Buffy glared at him.

"Angel is my nickname, names actually Liam but apparently I've got angelic like features thus Angel," Angel replied and Ron nodded.

"When did you get here?" Buffy asked sitting at the table again.

"Like twenty minutes ago, had to get sorted first," Angel said Buffy grinned.

"Let me guess Gryffindor?" she said and Angel couldn't help but laugh because of his earlier thoughts.

"Yeah actually I was kind of surprised, I kind of figured I was cunning enough to make it into Slytherin but apparently my bravery overcomes anything else," he said and Buffy smiled.

"You're not evil enough to be in Slytherin, and I always knew you were brave, a little stupid sometimes but always brave," she said and he glared at her. She just smiled sweetly in response. The other three couldn't help but laugh at the two, they were hilarious. Buffy looked at the others and stuck her tongue out. "Jerks," she said and again they laughed. "Ron shouldn't you be finishing that paper on Spike," she said and he turned red and went back to his work.

"Spike?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded.

"We have to write a paper on a famous vampire," she said and he nodded.

"Who did you do yours on?" he asked already pretty sure of the answer.

"Angelus," she said and he smiled sadly.

"Kind of figured," he said and she touched his hand and looked into his eyes trying to tell him that she didn't blame him for what Angelus did.

"We all did the Aurelius clan," Harry said unknowingly breaking up the moment.

"Oh really," Angel said tearing his eyes from Buffy.

"Yeah, I did Darla, Hermione did Drusilla, Buffy's got Angelus and Ron's doing Spike," Harry said and Angel nodded.

"All worthy Vampires, with the exception to Spike," Angel said and Buffy glared at him.

"Be nice to Spike," she told him and he shrugged.

"I'm just telling the truth," he replied.

"You know Spike?" Ron asked.

"We've met," Angel said as Buffy glared at him trying to get him to stop talking. "You do realize that I know slayers with Buffy's guardian being the one to activate them and Spike's got a soul as he likes to tell everyone all the time."

"Not all the time," Buffy commented and Angel threw her a look. "Ok, he does do that a lot," Buffy conceded and Angel grinned triumphantly.

"It's so weird that you know the vampire that I'm writing about," Ron said and Harry and Hermione nodded. "Know any of the others?"

"I've met Angelus, not a nice guy trust me and Drusilla I met through Spike and she's crazy," Angel said and the others nodded.

"Well I'm done so I'm going to go show Angel up to the tower. We'll see you guys later," Buffy said standing up and the others waved as the two left the library hand in hand. They made their way up to Gryffindor tower. Buffy said the password and they went in. "Welcome to Gryffindor Tower," Buffy said as she watched Angel look around in wonder.

"Way different than Slytherin," he said softly and Buffy smiled.

"So even your house has reformed over the years," she said and he gave her a weird look.

"Well evil house to the house of good," she said and he nodded.

"Guess that's how life wants it," Angel replied and she nodded.

"Yep, now how are we going to save the world," she said then paused. "Again, I mean," she finished and Angel chuckled.

"Well I say we get Harry as ready as possible to face Voldemort and then just help him out in battle. We can't do much more than that. We'll just teach him all we know and hope that does the trick," he said and Buffy nodded.

"Works for me, now you up for some cuddling?" she asked and Angel grinned.

"Always."

_There ya go new chapter… I know it's kinda short but I'm so busy with school I don't have time to write… but I'll try and get another one out soon…_


	11. What Hurts the Most

**Chapter 11 – What hurts the most**

**A/N: hey guys, here's the next chapter… I know it's short but it's getting close to finals so no time to write… but I wanted to get something out…plus this chapter is kind of important… also thank you to all of you who review and added this to your favorite stories… you guys rock!!! Anyways enjoy and review please… **

"**It's hard to deal with pain of losing you**

**But I'm doing it**

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

**Still harder**

**Getting up, Getting dressed**

**Living with this regret**

**But I know if I could do it over**

**I would trade give away all the words **

**That I saved in my heart **

**That I left unspoken"  
-"What Hurts the Most" Rascal Flatts**

The next night found most of Gryffindor Tower asleep except one young man with unruly black hair and one blond young woman. Both were thinking on their lives and all the people that they'd lost. The young man made his way down to the common room not wanting to wake his roommates up. The young woman turned her head as she heard him come down the stairs. "Harry what are you doing up?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep Buffy," he said and she nodded.

"Same here," she replied scooting over to make room for him on the couch. "Why don't you sit down and tell me what's on your mind." Harry smiled slightly and sat down next to him.

"I was just thinking about my godfather and how much I miss him," Harry said and Buffy nodded. "He was killed last year when he fell through the veil, and I miss him so much."

"Understandable, I remember when my mom died I didn't know what I was going to do without her," Buffy said and gave her a sad smile.

"He was the last family I had and it's my fault he's gone," Harry said and Buffy put a hand on his arm.

"Harry that is not your fault," she said and he shook his head.

"If it hadn't been for me he wouldn't have been there in the first place. I'm the one who Voldemort tricked," Harry said and Buffy moved her hand to his shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I myself have been tricked into situations where I lost people I cared about. We're not perfect Harry, we're human. We make mistakes, you can't expect perfection cause you're not going to get it," she explained and he sighed.

"I know, I just wish he was here," he said and Buffy got a panicked look on her face.

"Never wish for anything out loud vengeance demons might hear you and trust me that is never good," Buffy said and Harry nodded.

"Ok, I'll try to remember that," he said and Buffy smiled.

"Plus you know he might not be gone," she said and Harry looked at her confused. "You said he fell through the veil and nobody knows much about the veil, well maybe it doesn't bring death."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked trying not to be hopeful.

"Sometimes portals don't equal death they equal another place. It might take a little bit of time but I might be able to find him" Buffy said and Harry gave her a smile.

"Take all the time you need to get him back," he said and she nodded.

"I'm going to have to write Willow, ok? She'll be able to help us," Buffy told him.

"Ok hopefully she can," Harry said and Buffy grinned.

"You don't know Willow, I **know** she can help us," Buffy said and then she saw Harry yawn. "We should get some sleep, we got a test in History of Magic tomorrow," she said and he nodded. They both got up and headed towards their dorms. "Night Harry."

"Night Buffy and Thanks for everything," he said and she smiled.

"That's what I'm here for," she said actually meaning every word. He gave her a smile and headed up to the boys dorms. Buffy made her way up slower, thinking about everything that was happening to her. "Best decision I ever made," she said quietly to herself before entering her room and climbing into bed. She was asleep in a matter of moments and for the first time in awhile her dreams were peaceful.

2


End file.
